1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture used for computer equipment and, more particularly, to a shelf for supporting computer equipment on top of a tower personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d).
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers in today""s business establishments is constantly growing. As a result of this growth, it has become increasingly necessary to provide some type of apparatus for conserving space and at the same time accommodate more computer control units.
A variety of devices have been proposed to increase the work space associated with personal computers by providing devices to support various computer-related accessories on areas other than the adjacent work space surrounding a computer and monitor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,962 issued on Nov. 27, 1990 to Macy J. Price, Jr. describes an apparatus for stacking computer control units. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,668 issued on Nov. 23, 1993 to Victor R. Reiter describes a computer pedestal for supporting a computer component in an upright orientation which can be nested with other like pedestals to permit side-by-side stowage of a plurality of computer components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,912 issued on Jun. 13, 1995 describes an accessory device for mounting manually operable equipment in a stacking rack of the kind having vertically-spaced-apart front uprights. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,902 issued on Jan. 16, 1996 describes an adjustable work surface for computer stations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,727 issued on Dec. 31, 1996 to Amos D""Agaro et al. describes a desktop organizer for an office workstation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,607 issued on Jan. 7, 1997 to Thomas E. Howard describes a portable shelf apparatus for notebook computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,060 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Sean K. Spoonts et al. describes a mounting bracket for computer speakers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,292 issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to Jason Q. Paulsel et al. describes a portable computer docking station with removable support shelf apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,567 issued on Feb. 10, 1998 to Adam M. Tao describes a folding rack system for a mobile office. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,320 issued on Apr. 14, 1998 to Brian E. Matos et al. describes a support shelf for computer monitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,053 issued on Apr. 21, 1998 to Andreas Krestian Nielsen describes a desk pedestal for utilizing computer hardware and accessories.
None of the above inventions describe a shelf configured to fit securely over the top end of a tower PC for securely supporting computer equipment on top of the tower PC. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a shelf configured for fitting snugly over the top end of a tower PC. The shelf is defined by a frame formed by a top wall and two side walls, each attached at opposing ends of the top wall. Each side wall is perpendicular to the top wall to form a rectangular-shape open space between the two side walls for receiving the top end of a tower PC to fit between the side walls in a flush manner. A section of foam is attached to an inner surface of each side wall, pressing against the outer wall of a tower PC when the tower PC is placed in the open space between the side walls.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a shelf configured to fit snugly over the top of a tower PC for supporting computer equipment thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for supporting computer equipment off a desktop.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.